


Laughter After Prom (Or The One Where Larry Has A Tickle Kink)

by M_Of_Fandoms



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Feathers & Featherplay, Fetish, Fucking, Kink, Kinky, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sex, Surprises, tickle, tickle fetish, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/M_Of_Fandoms
Summary: Sal and Larry after 'Bringing Your Dog To Prom.' (You don't have to read the previous fic to make sense of this one)Larry has a tickle kink, and Sal decides to take advantage of this new info.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Laughter After Prom (Or The One Where Larry Has A Tickle Kink)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bringing Your Dog To Prom (Or The One Where Neil Is In Trouble)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432886) by [M_Of_Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/M_Of_Fandoms). 



> WHAT'S THIS? ANOTHER UPDATE?! Lol.   
> Anyways, if you can't tell, I have a tickle kink. And am writing it. Also, I intend to write more of both tickling and sex, ESPECIALLY with these two. They're just so fucking hot and cute and this community is amazing. Thank you for all the acceptance of this community. It's been amazing, and I can't remember ever being so proud to be in one. Thank you.

“See ya! Thanks for the ride!” Neil shouted over his shoulder as Todd dragged him to the elevator. Larry chuckled behind Sal, the younger rolling his eyes at his amusement. He couldn’t help but think about how he knew they would be in the same situation in a few minutes. He turned around, Larry raising an eyebrow at the blank stare Sal gave him.

“Sally Face? You ok there, lil’ dude?” Sap continued to stare, before launching himself forward and grabbing Larry’s wrist. “WOAH! Sal, dude, what are you doing?!” 

Sal dragged the scrawny male behind him, wrenching open Larry’s apartment door and stomping into the bedroom. He turned around and gave the door a final SLAM! before pushing Larry towards the bed.

“Strip. Now.” Sal barked. Larry paused, then tossed his shirt onto the floor with a shrug.

“Alright, wha-“

“I said strip. That means pants, too.” Larry shivered, and Sal smirked. If his tone had that effect on the brunette, he couldn’t wait to see what the main event would do to him. The older tossed off his jeans, whimpering at Sal’s dead eye stare. 

“Keep going.” Sal growled. Larry choked, then reached with shaky hands to yank off his boxers. As the article of clothing slid down his calves, Sal launched forward, pressing his now barely revealed lips against the other’s. The brunette let out a muffled ‘mph!’ before falling back against the mattress behind him, his knees bent with Sal straddling his lap.

The two laid like that for a while, their tongues dancing around each other while Sally held Larry’s hands down above his head. As they parted to breathe, Sal slipped his hand into his back pocket, hooking his index finger around the cold metal he had hidden there earlier. The shorter lunged, gripping Larry’s wrists with a lion’s strength. Before the other could yell out in shock, Sal wrenched Larry’s hands behind his back and latched them together with a harsh ‘click'. The air was still for a brief moment, Larry shuffling a bit to test the new bonds.

“Kinky. I like it,” he grinned while winking. Sal just chuckled and shook his head, guiding the giant’s legs and back to lean against the bed, laying Larry’s head comfortably against the pillows. The bluenette reached and slipped his prosthetic off, placing it on a beanbag laying at the foot of the covers. He heard a soft sigh behind him, turning around to meet a honey-glazed stare.

“You know,” Larry began. “I really love you. And I love your face. It’s a part of you, and I can’t imagine ever hating you for something so badass as a face that shows what shit you’ve overcome. I love you, baby blue. Thank you for trusting me.” By the end of Larry’s spiel, Sal had gone red, his heart thumping with a soft, feathery light feeling floating through his chest. He smiled, leaning forward to brush a soft ‘I love you’ against Larry’s lips. He pushed his thin lips against Larry’s plump ones, and couldn’t help but sigh out some of his adoration. 

Sally pulled back to admire the lithe body underneath him. Larry’s hair spread around the pillows like a trickling river, his tan body glistening on his covers like a dewy sunrise. Sal blushed at his inner monologue, deciding to never let this moment go, and yet to also never speak these words. He watched as the brown gaze focused on his blue one, the warm hues swirling around like soft chocolate being stirred in a pot. Sal brushed his hands down Larry’s sides, heart swelling up at the content sigh the taller let out. 

There was a brief flash of doubt in Sal’s chest, but he pushed it aside, remembering the note’s fragile words. The bluenette decided to kill two birds with one stone: he was going to tease Larry and see if he couldn’t confirm the truth on the paper at the same time. 

“Hey, Larbear?” Larry gave a sarcastic sigh before answering. 

“Yes, bunny?” Sal glared at him for that.

“Do you remember what I told you at the dance?” Larry frowned a bit at that.

“Yeah, that you had a secret to show me?”

“Yeah. Do you wanna know what it is?” Larry now looked even more lost.

“I. I thought that was the handcuffs…? I mean, I assumed it was kinky, what with you rubbing up against me, but if it’s not, that’s totally cool, dude. Though, maybe right now isn-“ 

“Larry.” Sal interrupted the older’s rambling. “I’m showing you now. Stupid.” Larry snorted, though Sal had seen a moment’s flash of relief cross over his face. 

“So? What if I’m stupid? At least I’m not so cute~” He teased.

“And what’s wrong with being cute?” Sal shot back.

“Nothing. It’s just easy to make your boyfriend jealous.” Larry smirked. Sal giggled under his breath, remembering the tight hold Larry had kept on him all night. 

“That’s your problem, man. Not mine.” Sal poked his chest.

“Oh yeah?” Larry grinned a crooked smile. “And what you gonna do to fix that problem, bunny?” Sal gave a play growl and squeezed the brunette’s hips, smirking at the slight vibration from his (barely) concealed squeak. The bluenette leaned forward, blowing onto the shell of Larry’s ear, relishing in his shivers.

“Don’t call me bunny~” Sally whispered. He dug his fingers into the exposed sides, snorting at Larry’s jump. He wiggled the digits, grinning a maniac’s smile as Larry began to giggle and titter.

“Sa- Sal. Ba-ba-bahahahabeee. What are you do-heheh!” Larry shifted just slightly under Sal’s touch, reaffirming Sal’s supported suspicion of the other.

“Well, Larbear,” Sal began. “Todd showed me your conversation from earlier. And I gotta say. It was veeerrrryyy interesting.” He snickered at Larry’s muttering of ‘the little shit.’ He wiggled his fingers into his middle more, silencing the other with barked out laughter. “Should I read it? Or are you gonna admit what’s on there yourself?” Sal began to slow his fingers a bit, until he had just one finger circling Larry’s belly button in slow, teasing motions.

“Sa- Sahahal. Babe, I. I. I. Uh.” Sal smiled a gentle smile at Larry’s stammering, encouraging him to continue. “I. I. I kinda like when you- uh. Well, I really like what you’re doing right now.” Sal smiled, but dipped his finger down to scritch at the inside walls of the divet. Larry clenched his teeth, his eyes fluttering shut, fighting the feeling of a wiggling finger on his sensitive skin. 

“Like when I do what, Lar?” Sal asked with an innocent coo. Larry’s mouth twitched upwards, his hands clinking behind him with instinct.

“Whe-when you tickle me.” The whisper was so quiet, so soft and vulnerable that Sal couldn’t help but beam.

“Aawww~ Larbear~ You’re so cute~” Sal cooed, crooking his finger inside his button. He waited for the inhale against his finger, then scratched the inside of the skin. Larry couldn’t hold it in this time, a string of giggles having released from his clenched teeth.

“S-Sahahhal! Hehehe! Sahahahahllleeeee Fahhahace!” Sal felt his heart begin to pump harder, his gut pooling with a flickering flame lying underneath.

“Fuck, Lars. You’re so fucking hot.” He breathed. Larry cracked one eye open, smirking at Sal’s flushed face. Sal rolled his eyes and grinned, Larry’s eyes going wide before breaking down into childish laughter. 

“HAHHAHAHHAHAHAH!” Sal had crept his hands forward while the other was distracted, and now had them curled and rubbing between Larry’s rib cage.

“What was that, Larry? I couldn’t hear you! Maybe if I tickle you more, you’ll say what you’re thinking! Cootchie cootchie coo!”

“ShIHIHIHIHIT! EEEEK! BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! SAHAHHAL! NOOOHHHOOHO! HAHAHHEHEAHAH!” Sal forced his hips downward, keeping a steady weight on the taller’s thrashing legs. He felt a twinge of pride knowing his teasing could wreck Larry Johnson so easily, especially since it made him laugh like that. Sal smirked, noticing they both now had semi-hard chubs, though Sal’s was covered by his skirt. He slowed his hands down when he noticed Larry’s cheeks turning a rosy pink, trying to keep him comfortable. 

“You ok?” Sally murmured. Larry panted a few more seconds before nodding. 

Sal smiled again, reaching into his pocket to grip the small, plastic container. Tossing it by Larry’s head, he gripped the condoms in the same pocket and tossed them out too. He slipped his fingers down, gripping the soft fronds of the feather Todd had given him that night. It was soft, yet stiff with an outward burst of fluff right at the bottom edge. He felt his heart speed up when Larry looked in shock at the feather, then felt it burst when his eyes lidded with lusty shadows. Sal swallowed, his throat surprisingly dry. He stripped off his clothing with quick jerks, eager to put his plan into motion.

Sal leaned over the other teen, his eyes flicking over his face as he leaned down to brush a kiss over his temple. Larry’s eyes fluttered shut, the soft moment smothering them both like a velvet duvet. The two breathed into each other for a soft heartbeat, their emotions sliding through their bodies and into their lungs, being breathed out and in in a cycle of pure stillness and bliss. They both pulled away at the same time, Sal giving a comforting smile. 

“You ready to play?” Larry swallowed, giving a shy nod. Sal kissed his temple again, whispering a soft murmur of, “you’ll be alright. I’ll never hurt you.” After another nod from the metal head, Sal leaned back to grip the bottom edge of the feather. The silence was deafening, a few milliseconds of quiet before a hurricane. 

Sally broke to the temptation, scooting back and down till he was eye-level with Larry’s tip. He gave a small kitten lick, kissing Larry at the bobbing of his cock. An almost silent moan sounded above the blue-haired boy, and he sighed with fluttering eyes. He brushed the feather in a slow circle around Larry’s base, a sudden gasp and moan accompanying the movements.

“Sa-ally~” Larry moaned. Sal felt his nostrils flare with heated arousal at the sound. He continued his circling, being careful to keep his pressure just as light as the feather’s plumes. “S-Sal. Fuck.” Larry panted out. Sal leaned down to nibble at his hips, the other squeaking at the grazing of teeth against his stretched abdomen.

“Lars,” Sal purred while looking up. “I’m gonna give you a choice here. I can either keep teasing you ‘till you cum, or I can ride your cock and tickle your tummy. Which do you want, Larbear?’” The other’s pupils had been blown wide, his body squirming at both options. 

“I-I. Uh…” The other trailed off, eyes glancing between the feather and Sal’s eyes. “I. Uhm. Is it ok if you ride me? I don’t wanna pressure you, baby blue.” Sal nodded, nuzzling his nose into Larry’s stomach.

“I don’t mind. I’m the one who wants to do this, remember?” 

“Still. I just don’t want you to feel rushed, man. Just. Take it slow, ok?” Sal sighed, but gave a soft hum of agreement. ‘If it’s for his peace of mind,’ Sally thought. ‘I’ll take it slow.’ 

The blue-haired teen began to nibble at the edge of the brunette’s belly button, swirling the feather around his cock’s tip. The boy above him bit his lip, squirming and giggling at the differing sensations. Sal continued to nibble with small licks as he crept his hand upwards, reaching for the lube without eyesight. He groped around, finally gaining purchase of the plastic resting right by Larry’s chest. Sal yanked the bottle towards him, resting it between his thighs as he popped open the cap. He placed the feather down and latched his mouth to its previous place, drizzling the liquid on his fingers at the same time. He heard a rumbling moan and smirked, his own sound of pleasure building in him feeling Larry’s tip twitch against his tongue. 

Soft breaths of his name sounded above Sal, yet he didn’t dare give Larry any glance of his eyes as he leaned back and stuck the tip of his middle finger into his fluttering entrance. He would take his sweet time teasing his boyfriend, and nothing could stop him. Sal probed his finger in and out, then replaced it with two, then three. He had already stretched himself a few hours prior, his original intent being to pull a quickie in the dance’s bathroom. ‘But this is better.’ Sally thought as he heard Larry curse his name. ‘Sooo much better.’ The shorter pulled his stretching fingers out, then grinned as he heard Larry start to speak.

“Sal-Sally. Baby, please. I can’t take anymore. Please, ride me. Please.” Larry was squirming, tears pricking his eyes from the smothering heat testing his body. Sal couldn’t help but coo, his own heart lighting aflame at the wreck beneath him.

“You want my hole, baby? You want it, Lars?” Larry managed a whimper before jerking his hips, Sal taking the message with a cruel grin as he slipped Larry into him.

“S-SAL!” Larry screamed. The sudden heat pulsed through Lar’s body, his muscles clenching and eyes snapping shut at the pure struggle not to cum in that moment. The two sat there, Sal grinning at Larry’s concentrated face. A few moments passed, then the metal head nodded.

Without further instruction, Sal pushed up with slow legs, his hand creeping towards the feather laying on his left. He pinched the quill with a hard grin, sliding it across Larry’s side as he fluttered it around. The tufts caught, the plume tingled, and Larry’s torture began to boil over.

“IIIEEE- SAHAHALLEEEE! HAHAHAHAEEEEEEEP! HAAHAHA!” The teen writhed beneath Sal, the pleasure of the clenching muscles spilling their pleasure into the moment. They groaned, Sal pulsing while Larry spurted out his last remaining drops. The blue-haired boy leaned over, his hair brushing the beginning of Larry’s shoulders, casting them from prying eyes. They laid in silence for a second, before Larry rasped, “out.” That was all it took for Sal to slip back, and for the night to fall on both of them.

“You. Wanna do that again?” Larry whispered, tilting his head to meet Sal’s curious gaze. He nodded. “You wanna talk about tonight after that?” Another nod, and a soft snuggle later, and the two drifted off, Sal caged in Larry’s arms. He loved these nights.

**Author's Note:**

> OK! So, this is a semi-announcement. My mother is graduating college during my Christmas break, and I couldn't be fucking prouder of her. She was a single mother, raising an autistic child, and is now graduating as valedictorian in her class, and is starting her new job as a high-ranking nurse in a few months. (She's pretty open about this stuff, or I wouldn't be bragging like this)
> 
> I'm so proud of my mom, and am so proud to be pinning her at her graduation. However, that means I'm going to be busy basically all of December, gathering with my family to celebrate her. I don't intend to stop posting, as I have a few projects set aside for this exact event; but that does mean I probs won't be replying as passionately as usual. I promise I'm ok, I'm just super busy. I'll do what I can, but I probably won't be as interactive as usual. I just wanna let you guys know that, as I feel it's unfair to start decreasing interactions with no warning. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys had an amazing Thanksgiving, and have amazing holidays as well. Remember to avoid your homophobic, crazy family members, and to surround yourself with love, no matter how hard the holidays may be. I believe in you, stay strong!
> 
> Thank you for all the support as usual, and remember. I love all of you, cookies! (Platonic love, of course)
> 
> Goodbye for now!


End file.
